Tailor of Enbizaka
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: If you are not going to meet me, I will be the one who come after you.


**[Enbizaka no Shitateya - Luka Megurine by Mothy]**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**You, the one whom I cherished the most, the one I treasured.  
**

**If you are not going to see me, then, I will be the one who seek you.  
**

* * *

The neighbourhood of the Enbizaka is always so peaceful and undisturbed. At the corner of the town, there is a tailor shop who were owned by a young man who became the center of the people's attention. The flaming hair he has, and those identical red eyes along with his porcelain face. Many women and men come after him, only to be shooed away politely by the owner of the red hair and the ruby eyes.

Despite his calm and his cheerful smile, the owner of the shop were worried and restless. He were afraid if the someone he loved will turn his head away from the redhead and go with another woman or man. His jealousy turned much worse after he got no letter or words from the said man. But, then again, even if he were sad, he must not let it bother his work. He got the shop to keep on running. He will work hard everyday, with the sewing scissors in his palm.

* * *

A day after, he managed to finished his work in time, and he decided to went out to suck in the fresh air of the calm town. He saw a pink haired girl with dark blue haired male talking about something. He doesn't pay any attention to the road and he realized, he's on the bridge where he and that person first met.

But then, his ruby eyes catches a glimpse of a familiar man, with light blue yukata dan haori, which matched with his light blue hair and eyes, and the pale skin, stood there with a tall man which wore a red yukata and haori. Those ruby eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Who's the good looking man there? Is that your type of guy?"

His heart whispered in a painful manner. They were so close and he felt a pang of jealousy and disappointment inside him. Then, he left with no voice. Leaving a trail of tears on his pale cheeks.

* * *

But then again, he couldn't let the emotions get in the way of his work. After all, he need to work hard to repair the red yukata and haori, no matter how hurt his heart, how red and swollen his eyes for keep crying all night.

He must work hard and repair the yukata, with the sewing scissors held tight in his palm.

* * *

The next day, he decided to went out to the town to get a fresh air. His eyes were no longer swollen. But then, as he walk around the town, he caught a whispers from the pink haired girl to the dark blue haired man.

"Dai-chan! Do you hear it? Tetsu's cousin has been murdered. I'm going to cheer up on him later on. This town isn't safe anymore."

"No way. You mean that stupid tiger died? Ha! No way!"

"I'm serious, Dai-chan! Let's cheer up on Tetsu-kun later."

"Geez.. Well, I guess, I must do that. It must be a tough way for him."

He felt the uneasiness which the town's folk keep on talking. The murder had been occurred last night, and of course it made the town became restless and tried to shoo away the murderer before another case appeared. He shrug it away and made a mental note to be careful.

His feet brought him to the flower park nearby the bridge. Where he spotted someone that he waited for. But, again, his eyes narrowed in jealousy, as he saw the man with another tall man, who have a green hair and wearing a spectacles. The green obi matched perfectly with the light green yukata and haori that green haired man's wore.

He saw the smaller man leaned into the green haired male's hug. The he left with his eyes closed to prevent any tears flowing out.

* * *

He sat quietly on top of the tatami in his working room. The ripped green obi in his hand, while the other took a hold of the sewing scissors. He must not let emotions get in the way of his work, he will work hard. Tears flowing out of his ruby eyes and he held the scissors tight in his palm.

* * *

The next day came too fast for his own liking. But it's okay, because he had finished repairing the beautiful green obi. He smiled and rubbed his swollen eyes. He decided to went out again, maybe he'll ease his mind when he find the next material for his kimono.

As usual, the town grew uneasy as the other murder had been committed. He heard the pink haired girl and the dark blue haired male talking to each other.

"Dai-chan! Let's visit Tetsu-kun today! He lost his another cousin. And it's Shin-chan. It must be hard for him."

"No way! You mean, Shintarou had been murdered, too?"

"Yeah, Takao-chan had cried all night at the lost of his husband. Not to mention, Tetsu himself. Let's cheer him up today, okay?"

"I will. I'm going to buy something for him."

He left the pink and blue haired town's folk and went to the jewelry shop. He spotted a beautiful variations of hairpins. He smiled at the pretty scenery and then, just as he wanted to go back, he spotted the man he waited for, with a blond haired tall man. He hid behind the wall and stared at them.

The light blue haired man looked sad and he picked out a box with yellow ribbon and gave it to the blond. Which accepted it with a wide smile, which made the the ruby eyes narrowed dangerously.

The blond opened the box and fished out a beautiful, golden mixed yellow hairpin. He complained about it was for a girl, but still accept it anyway. The blond looked beautiful with the hairpin on his hair. He left the scene with tears of anger blurred his eyes.

* * *

In his working room, he folded the red yukata and haori neatly, along with the green obi and the yellow hairpin on top of the wooden table. He then, picked up his sewing scissors but paused as he saw the blade stained with a red color.

"Did my scissors always in this color?"

He titled his head in confusion, but shrugged the thought away, as he let out a smile.

**"Now, I could be the one which you dreamed of."**

* * *

Red Yukata and Haori which neatly covered my whole body, along with the pretty green obi which wrapped neatly around my waist. I put the yellow hairpin on my red hair.

**Now, Am I beautiful?**

* * *

Another murder had been occurred in the neighbourhood of Enbizaka. The people said, a whole family has been murdered in day, and the day after. Which the patterns repeated a few times until the last family, Kuroko Tetsuya, been murdered. Then, the case stopped just like that. No one know who is the murderer, or the motives. Now, the murder has been left out and the town went back to its previous calm and undisturbed state.

"I can't believe Tetsu get killed too. Dammit, whoever did it, that person is a crazy bastard!"

"Dai-chan.."

"I swear I'm going to get that murderer for Tetsu's sake!"

"Even you did that, he's not going to come back."

"But.. Dammit!"

* * *

The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka had been closed for a several months after the incident. The owner seemed to be in the heavy depressed state. He keep crying over and over while repeatedly saying, "Why did you forgot about me?", while he keep sharpening the crimson stained sewing scissors. Many colorful yukatas scattered on the floor. ALong with the red yukata and haori, green obi, and the yellow hairpin.

He hid the light blue yukata, which was stained with blood, under his wooden desk. His ruby eyes blurred with the tears. Sometimes, his left eye changed to a shade of gold color as he keep smiling over the blood stained yukatas.

" A 'Hello, how do you do?', huh? How dare you forget about me.."

He must not let the emotions get in the way of his work. He keep holding the scissors tight in his palm as he stared at the corpse in his workshop.

**"If you're not going to meet me, I'll be the one who come after you."**

* * *

**~End  
**

* * *

**A/n :  
**

**Confused? Just watch the video I mentioned.  
**

**I made it in 3 a.m in the morning and forgive me for typos or grammatical mistakes.  
**


End file.
